The Demon : Prison Escape
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: 7x05 The Demon - This is a rewrite of Talia's escape
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

 **I know I still didn't update my other story, but when I watched the new episode called the Demon I got an idea for a one shot fanfic.**

 **This was inspired by Pirates of the** **Caribbean 3.**

 **The scene when Elizabeth escapes the ship and asks James to come with her, and then they kiss.**

 **So I got this idea about Arrow. When Talia escaped she put her hand on Oliver's shoulder, but I thought there should be more between the two of them.**

 **So, this is my version of Talia's escape.**

They ran to the morgue. They worked so well together. Oliver did learn new tricks, but that didn't matter when they were fighting the prison guards. They were both great fighters, and they didn't even need a weapon. And soon they would both be free. They were getting through crowds of guards, and all of it felt like a warm up.

They ran into the morgue. Oliver closed the door while Talia headed towards the water. It was like a dark well. But it didn't scare her.

She turned to Oliver and said, "This is the only other way out of level 2. We need to leave right now or else they will kill us."

Oliver handed her a USB, "Make sure this gets to Felicity. I can't leave. I need to help the other prisoners, and if I escape I'll be on the run for the rest of my life."

She came closer, "Oliver, they will kill you!"

"I know but I can't leave!" He let out a breath. They could already hear the guards trying to break in.

"I'll hold them of."

She looked at him with promising eyes, "I'll make sure this gets to your wife."

He took a step closer and looked in her eyes. Talia came closer. They were a couple inches away from each other.

Oliver made one more step to close the space between them and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss.

It was a slow, passionate, and promising kiss. It lasted for about 4-5 second but for them it felt like an eternity.

They closed their eyes and she took a small step away.

Oliver nodded as a sign that it was time for her to leave.

She ran to the well and jumped inside. At that moment the guards ran into the room. Oliver started fighting off to hold them up so they wouldn't run after Talia. After a few moments he relaxed and let the guards beat him. ...But while they were beating him he could only think of Talia and that kiss.

He'll remember it forever.

 **So what do you think?**

 **I think that this is what we deserved to see in the show.**

 **I know that it's extremely short, but I might continue it if I don't like the following episodes.**

 **So there is a chance for this one shot story to become a multiple chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **BLOOD IN WATER**

 **this was inspired by the song Blood in Water by grandson.**

 **I do suggest listening to it. But it's not mandatory.**

 **The lyrics are gonna be posted at the bottom)**

 **BTW srry for not updating sooner, but I'll try to update more often.**

The bruises hurt, but it didn't matter. Felicity would get the USB and all the information, and everything would be fine. But as he was trying to think about his release, he could only picture Talia, and their kiss.

Maybe it wasn't the best decision, but he enjoyed every moment of it.

And now he was sitting there all bruised, and beat up, but it was nothing compare to the pain he was used to feeling.

His back was pressed against the cold cement walls. Most prisoners tried to avoid the cold cement, but he wasn't bothered by the cold. Plus it made the bruises hurt less.

Oliver was already back from level 2, and back with Brickwell and his kept asking him how he enjoyed his time in the level two. They laughed at him struggling with the pain from the broken ribs and all the bruises. They enjoyed the view of Green Arrow in pain.

Suddenly the lights came on. Morning time.

"Rise and Shine 4587, you have a visitor."

Oliver stood up. It was probably Felicity. But deep down he hoped it would be Talia.

he knew that he couldn't tell Felicity about the kiss, even though he smiled everytime he thought about it.

He was handcuffed by the guard and lead to the visiting area.

Felicity was there. With a couple bruises, and scratches.

He sat on the stool. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Felicity."

She sobbed quietly.

"Oliver."

"What happened? Is William okay? Are you okay?"

"Diaz, he attacked us, and…. William is fine, I'm sending him away to a safe Argus place."

"Wait, you're not going?"

"No, I have to stay, and I have to fight back."

Oliver took a deep breath.

"If you want to help me, then go with William, I need to be sure that you're safe!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Yes you are! and that's final."

Felicity got angry.

"You can't control me."

She stood up and left.

Oliver wanted to scream at her and smash the goddamn glass to get to her and tell he that she is being selfish. But he decided not to waste his energy.

If she wanted to get killed than so be it. If she doesn't wanna listen to him, than she can do whatever she wants, but when she gets in trouble, she's gonna go running to him.

As the guard was taking him to his cell he asked jokingly.

"Wifey problems?"

Oliver looked at him with a stone cold look.

"Not for long."

 **not long after…**

Felicity was being driven back to the Argus base by an Agent when suddenly the car was surrounded by a few cars and lead to a nearby warehouse.

The agent tried to contact Argus but the signal was being damped by whoever lead them away. The moment the car stopped the agent was shot.

Felicity looked at the person who was holding the gun.

"Oh shit…"

 **Back at Slabside**

Oliver was sitting outside, enjoying the few minutes of calm before Brickwell came along.

"Look who is looking lonely here. I'm guessing your son is as lonely as you are right now."

Oliver stood up from the bench.

"One more word about my son, and I won't hesitate to cut out your nasty tongue."

He sounded like Ra's al Ghul. A bit of the accent he learned in Nanda parbat was peaking through. His eyes were ice cold, but he seemed quiet, calm and collected for someone who just threatened Brick.

Brick noticed that Greenie was calmer than usual.

As though he could kill everyone here in a blink of an eye, without any remorse.

Brick smirked. He knew that the hero wouldn't do anything, so he tried his luck.

"I bet he'll end up just like his father. Lonely, rotting in a prison, and fatherless."

Oliver grabbed Brick by the throat and smashed him against the wall.

The guards seemed to not notice, and waited to see what gonna happen next.

Some were already placing bets on the playboy blondie going to the pit tonight.

As Brick was choking Oliver took out the knife the other man was hiding, he made sure the guards wouldn't notice the knife.

"I warned you. But you, you went even further by mentioning my father. I warned you of what would happen if you mentioned my son, but this, is what happens when you mention my father."

He squeezed the knife in his palm, and with one swift move, he sliced Brick's throat.

The guards were already running in, but it was too late, Brick's blood was spraying in every direction, and in a few seconds he was lying on the ground dead.

Oliver spat at Brick's body.

"наслаждайся адом ублюдок" (have fun in hell, bastard)

As Oliver got down on his knees, he kept thinking that Will would be disappointed, but he just couldn't stop himself from smirking. He knew he shouldn't, but as Adrian Chase said, there was pleasure in taking away people's lives, but only the bad guys, the ones that deserved to die.

He was dragged away to the pit, and all he could think about is the fact that now his friends would see him as a monster, but there was something they never understood, you have to become a monster to survive hell, you can't beat the darkness with light.

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts, as he walked past another inmate.

His shirt was ripped and he could see the Bratva tattoo. He was a captain, just like he himself used to be. maybe prison would be his chance to fix everything with bratva.

And even if everyone would be disappointed, there were things that had to be done.

Bratva would help him insure his safety until he contacts Talia and finds a way out.

The inmate seemed to notice that Oliver looked at his tattoo.

The guards looked suspiciously when both the inmate and Oliver stopped.

"Keep moving inmate."

"Avtorietet."

The man slightly nodded.

And answered Oliver with a heavy russian accent.

"I've heard of you, Kapushon. I'll see you when you get out of here."

Both of them were then pushed by the guards.

Oliver was thrown into a cell and before the door closed a guard looked at him.

"You know what's gonna happen, you're in here for much longer now."

He smiled and closed the door.

But Oliver had a smile of his own on his face.

If he could get the Bratva back together, he could reform it.

And he knew exactly who to call.

 **So…. that's it for chapter two. I hope you enjoyed this. Yes, a cliffhanger in the middle of the story.**

 **now if you leve a review saying that Oliver shouldn't be this dark, well… he just *spoiler alert* broke up with Felicity.**

 **So he's a bit emotional right now :)**

 **Also the song doesn't really have any connection to the chapter, it's just something that inspired me to write it.**

as promised….

 **The Lyrics**

 **(I don't own any of that btw, not the music, not the lyrics, and not the tv show, and the characters)**

We'll never get free, Lamb to the slaughter

What you gon' do, When there's blood in the water

The price of your greed Is your son and your daughter

What you gon' do When there's blood in the water

Look me in my eyes, Tell me everything's not fine

Or the people ain't happy, And the river has run dry

You thought you could go free, But the system is done for

If you listen here closely There's a knock at your front door

We'll never get free, Lamb to the slaughter

What you gon' do When there's blood in the water

The price of your greed Is your son and your daughter

What you gon' do When there's blood in the water

When there's blood in the, When there's blood in the

Beg me for mercy, Admit you were toxic

You poisoned me just for Another dollar in your pocket

Now I am the violence, I am the sickness

Won't accept your silence Beg me for forgiveness

We'll never get free Lamb to the slaughter

What you gon' do When there's blood in the water

The price of your greed Is your son and your daughter

What you gon' do When there's blood in the water

When there's blood in the water When there's blood in the

I am the people, I am the storm

I am the riot, I am the swarm

When the last tree's fallen The animal can't hide

Money won't solve it, What's your alibi?

What's your alibi? What's your alibi?

What you gon' do when there's blood in the, blood in the water?

When there's blood in the water

When there's blood in the

When there's blood in the water


End file.
